Angels Cry
by faii skylaa
Summary: updated chapter6 Aulea has an anxiety attack due to confusion and stress.
1. ch1 pause

**ONE - Pause [She's pretty phsyco!]**

"So... Collynn wants to visit before she moves." I was currently getting my ass kicked by my best friend, Promyss, while we were playing Star Wars Lego 2 on xBox 360. [Yeah, because we're that cool.]

Promyss paused that game, "Ha, Collynn, like the girl with that baby?"

"Yep, her."

Promyss laughed a little and unpaused the game, "I don't know, she's pretty phsyco, seriously dude."

I knew Collynn Damon almost all my life and I haven't seen her since I was in ninth grade because she got into trouble with a boy. She's done it all, been engaged, had three kids, only kept one, been kicked out, been to juvi, you name it, she's been around. Her last move would be to Vancouver B.C., where she'd live with her aunty and uncle.

Promyss imediately cut me off, "Don't go."

Shut down, I crossed my arms, "Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yep, I don't trust her, Aulea." Promyss's voice sounded aggitated, "FUCKING COCK SUCKER!"

I jumped noticing I might have kicked her ass for once, "OWNED!"

"Fuck.... Aulea... seriously!" Promyss dropped the controller and turned to me, "Are you staying the night?"

"She wanted me too, but probably not, no."

"Good."

**_**

**I chose a whole different writing style for this particular story and it's very strange to me. I've managed to hold the style through. I'm pretty content with what I came up with. **

***pardon the language **

**- Faii**


	2. ch2 stolen

**TWO - Stolen [Hungry, babe?]**

"Want me to come with you, Aulea?" Benji asked me.

I threw my cell phone onto his bed and breathed in a sigh, "Nah, I'm good, just tell me where the camp site is..."

I was frustrated with Collynn who was supposed to meet me here Benji's house. Instead she invited a bunch of her drunken, stooped up friends over and completely forgot to tell me she wasn't going to pick me up. When she finally phoned, I tried my hardest just to be nice to her.

"I'll be back later, Benji, don't worry I'll be fine."

I grabbed my back pack and headed down a dirt road that lead to the camp ground where Collynn and her family was staying.

"Aulea!"

I turned around, a girl behind me drove up on a moped, "Hi?"

"Hey, it's Joelle!" Joelle, Collynn's sister cheered.

"Hey you!" I gave her a hug over the bike and climbed on behind her, "Where are you guys staying anway?"

"Around, like in a RV deal-io." She laughed.

We pulled up into a camp ground and then into #07 camp spot where Collynn's family was staying. Nobody was there from the looks of it. There was a camp fire going and a few cars were parked around the RV but there wasn't any noises coming from anywhere.

"Where's your sister?" I asked.

"She's with her boyfriend maybe, not entirely sure, but just go inside and wait." Joelle pointed at the RV door.

"Sure." I shrugged heading for the RV.

Isn't there a fire ban, I asked myself. Whatever. I opened the camper door, a television set was playing music, I thought I was alone until someone jabbed me in the side with their finger. I squeaked, turning around to face the tiny kitchen. A boy, about the age of nineteen, looked into my eyes then down at my feet.

"Hi." I waved.

He smiled a little looking a bit frazeled. I shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table. He shook his head and opened the fridge, "Ya drink babe?"

Babe? The fuck?

Raising one eye brow, "No, not really."

"Hungry, now?" He asked pulling out a block of cheese.

I shook my head, no. Only a little creeped out I moved over to the mini couch across from the television set. Suddenly, he appeared beside me, he put his arm around my neck and snickered, "Good song."

I lifted his arm away from me, "Sure..." I was beggining to be annoyed.

My phone started to vibrate, the boy snickered and then probably said some rude remark. I flipped my cell open, there was a text from Promyss.

_Where are you? I'm at Polly's baby shower. _

I forgot it was today. I replied.

"What's yer name, babe?" The boy asked.

"Aulea," I grew cross, "Why do you keep calling me babe?"

"Unnnnno," he licked his lips, "You're pretty I guess."

I moved over when I noticed his hand reaching for my leg. I pulled my sweater down passed my butt and started at a game on my phone. I felt his eyes on me the whole time. So I gave up, pulling my iPod out of my pocket and that's when I planned to ignore him. Talk by Coldplay played in my head over and over again, I closed my eyes consitrating on just the song. Chills screached down my back, my heart skipped every few beats, he was breathing on my neck, I opened my eyes and saw his foreheard in my face while he rubbed his nose all over my neck. I then discovered the alcohol on his breath, I shivered moving away from him. He told me not to move. I felt stuck.

"Aulea, where ya going?" He asked me.

I trembled, I was afraid of what might happen next, "Stop, you're freaking the fuck out of me!"

He grasped my right leg, pulling me towards him, my phone slid out of my pocket and started vibrating again, I looked back to see the text was from Promyss. I gasped, saying her name out loud. He ran his fingers down my nose and onto my lips, I closed my eyes, my heart beat faster with every touch.

"Are you a virgin?"

I felt cold and figured out what he longed for, "Yes?"

"I can fix that, babe."

**_**

**One of my good friends edit this chapter in particular for me. He told me that the line "I can fix that babe" was a good end. - Faii**


	3. ch3 Tired

**Three - Tired [Settle the fuck down.]**

I don't remember turning around to see if he was after me, in fact I didn't even tell anyone that I left, everyone was too stoned or drunk to figure anything out. I should have flipped out, screamed or something. I had a chance too, why didn't I say anything? It was like I was stuck in some fucked up trance. My phone vibrated all the way back to Benji's. I pounded on his sliding glass door, "Let me in!"

"Shit, Aulea, settle the fuck down, what's wrong?" Benji pulled the sliding glass door open, his eyes fell from my face to my lower half, "What's on your leg?"

I looked down, in shock I knew right away what it was, I swallowed the puke in my throat, "Someone spilled a drink on me, I need a shower."

"Here, you want to shower here?" Benji laughed.

I bent over to wipe the clearish white substance of my leg, "Yes, I reek of ciggies and beer."

In the bathroom mirror, I undressed myself. My whole lower body ached as if I was crushed by a highway packer. In a towel I picked my cell phone and saw five texts from just Promyss. I didn't answer any, instead I jumped into the shower. If I scrubbed any harder, I would have scrubbed my whole body raw. I used half a bottle of shampoo just to get rid of the smell of sweat. Once I got out of the shower I threw my dirty clothing into the bathroom sink to soak in boiling water and hand soap. After I stuck them into a garbage bag and packed them back into my backpack.

'Can you drive me home, Benji?" I interupted his Sims 3 bash.

"Sure, I'll get the keys."

Benji was a guy friend that I had since eighth grade. He used to have this HUGE crush on me but after the many times I blew him off and told him he'd never stand a chance he gave up. Eventually in tenth grade he found himself a girlfriend by the name of Opal. The drive home was quiet, I wondered why he didn't ask me what was going on. That was okay, I didn't mind him wondering.

"See ya later, Benji." I waved goodbye as Benji pulled out of my drive way.

I went to my room. I threw my shit to the bedroom floor and crawled into bed. Should I tell someone? How stupid, why would I have to ask this question? It was harder then I thought. Thoughts of stupidity ran through my skull, I felt so dirty, like I rolled in a family of dead skunks.

**knock knock knock**

I sat up in my bed, my mom opened the door, "What's wrong with your facebook status?"

Shitt. I thought. I had texted to my facebook status that I felt fucked up. I laughed, "Didn't get much sleep mom, sorry about the language."

"Right, so when are you coming out to eat?" She turned my bedroom light on, "Everyone's waiting to eat."

"Eat with out me, I'm not hungry." I flopped back down into my blankets.

She left leaving my door open, the aroma of cooked steak and potatoes filled my nostrals, I wanted to puke. I staggared out of bed to shut my door, "Good night."

It was only early evening and I didn't usually go to bed until after midnight, I was so tired, tired of life more like... I wanted to get up and leave just so that I didn't feel so guilty for not doing anything while I had the chance too. If my mother knew or maybe even Promyss's dad, they'd kill the son of a bitch.

**_**

**I'm not kidding, I hate the smell of raw meat. - Faii**


	4. ch4 out there

**Four - Out there [I can't breathe]**

I woke up shaking, I longed to tell someone what had happened. I searched for my cell phone, flipped it open and read a text from Promyss, _Are you okay? _I exed out of the text and dialed her number. Of crouse she wasn't home, she was with one of our friends, Ala...also being Promyss's brother Rilee's girlfriend. I flipped through a phone book to find Ala's number. Why wasn't Promyss's cell phone on? I wondered.

Ala - _Hello, Jumper residence! _

Aulea - _'Morning, Ala, is Promyss up?_

Ala - _Yep, here she is. _

Promyss - _Hello?_

Aulea - _I should have listened to you, Promyss, you're always right god damn it. I should have been with you and Ala!_

Promyss - _What's going on, hon? Are you alright?_

Aulea - _Define "alright" I'm freaking out man, when are you coming home?_

Promyss - _Later, can't you tell me what's happening now?_

Aulea - _No, I can't, I'm sorry! When are you coming home?_

Promyss - _You really expect me to wait all day? _

Aulea - _Yeah, please? _

Promyss - _Aulea, did something happen at Collynn's? _

Aulea - _Yes! That's where I fucked up, BADLY!_

Promyss - _What the fuck happened? Just tell me! Ala says you should just come out and tell me!_

Aulea - _I know, Promyss, but I can't. I can't tell you over the phone. I'm sorry, I have to tell you in person, please understand! _

Promyss - _You have no idea what's going through my head! Are you okay? _

Aulea - _No! _

Promyss - _What? What's happening, Aulea, just tell me. Did someone do something to you?_

Aulea - _I can't... _

Promyss - _Can't what? Aulea? Hello?_

Aulea - _I can't breathe! I can't fucking breathe!_

Promyss - _Go on msn, okay? _

Aulea - _I'm so sorry. _

**-click-**

My cell phone slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor. I stood there in complete shock. How was I going to explain this to my best friend? I opened my laptop and signed onto messanger. I started shaking uncontrolably, then my fingers went ice cold, I felt so scared, what would she do?

**Later on **

Promyss is a stressed induced baby, I swear by it to this day. She took my bit of information lightly from what I could tell, but I really think she wanted to kill the fucker. Promyss got a ride home and brought Ala with her. She figured Ala would be a good support system because she went through the same thing... twice. I really didn't want anyone knowing until further notice but I made an exception for Ala. Promyss insisted on telling her parents, I beggged her not too until I told my mom first. It ate at me, I couldn't possibly tell her until I was fully ready so Promyss and Ala kept it to themselves until I said otherwise.


	5. ch5 do tell

**Five - Do tell [...Escape]**

Day three, the thought of it was killing me. I wanted to drown myself in my own blood, it sounds morbid, I know.

_How are you doing today, hon? My mom knows something's up, btw. _

"Fuck." I flipped my phone closed.

I texted back: _Get Ala to call me, d00d, I need to ask her some questions. _

Feeling like sort of a dick for not asking how HER morning was going, I entered the kitchen. My mom and her husband were eating breakfast at the table, "Good morning, Aulea." My mom smiled.

"Hi." I replied.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Mom finished her eggs and bacon, "Sounded like you were crying in your sleep." she stated.

"Oh? That's odd, I must have been dreaming again."

"Aulea, Liar has been gone for almost two years, you can't still be possibly moarning over him..." I could tell mom was getting concerned.

"I really can't say mom, I don't know." I rolled my eyes leaving the kitchen.

I got dressed, wearing only one color, black. Black seemed to fit my mood, I felt bitter. I climbed out my window, landing on my hands and knees, I started into the forest behind my house. At the time it seemed like a good idea to leave. I didn't want to feel guilty anymore, I just wanted to die, I never asked for anything of this. The skies were grey and looked ready to rain. I hated thunder and lightning but at this point, nothing could scare me more then one's opinion. My phone started to vibrate once again. I picked it up.

Aulea - _Hello?_

Ala - _Aulea, are you okay? Did you tell your parents?_

Aulea - _No, I haven't. _

Ala - _It's okay, I'm here with Promyss and we're going to help you with everything. We are your support system okay? _

Aulea - _Thank you, you have know idea how much that means to me, Ala. I feel like I let myself down by not doing anything. I don't think Promyss understands that either. _

Ala - _She probably won't. No one knew about the first time for me when I was seven. I was too scared to do anything, you're, what, seventeen? You didn't plan on this nor did you probably think this would EVER happen. So how are you supposed to take it? You follow your instinct. _

Aulea - _Yeah! That's it. _

Ala - _I have to ask you this, did he finish in you?_

Aulea - _What? _

Ala - _Translation, BLOW HIS LOAD INSIDE YOUR- _

Aulea - _OKAY, GO IT. And... I have no idea. _

Ala - _You have no clue? _

Aulea - _Well, wait..._

Ala - _I'm waiting. _

Aulea - _I'm walking to Promyss's house right now, can we talk there?_

Ala - _Sure thing, Aulea. _

Aulea - _Thanks, talk to you when I get there. _

**- click - **

I crossed the highway onto adirt road, the one Promyss lived on. I saw her mom's car, I didn't her to be home, she always read me like a book. She knew something was up every time. I couldn't take telling her myself. I opened the front door, the house was quiet. I walked down the hall into the family room, "Promyss?"

Teary eyed, my best friend came at me with arms wide open, "Are you alright?" She slicked my hair back and literally kissed my cheek, "Tell me everything!"

"I will," I stopped looking her mom, "Where's your mom?"

"She's outside on the BBQ doing dinner." Promyss wiped her tears away.

It was like I was in court and I had to tell my side of the story, Promyss was the judge and her mom was one of those peoples hiding with a microphone. I was thouroly creeped the fuck out. We entered her bedroom and she sat down at her computer desk.

"You were right." I admitted.

Promyss looked down at the floor and then back at me, "Have you contacted the police?"

"No, not yet, we'll do that later. I still have yet to say anything to my mom." I felt my face go an abnormal heat, "That's going to be the hardest part, won't it?"

"I can tell her if you like?" Promyss suggested.

"No, no, that's weak, I'll tell her myself, where's Ala?" I asked.

"We'll sort this out, okay? Don't cry, everything will be okay, I'll go get Ala."

Promyss began to cry again, she left the room in search for Ala. Right there, I looked at Promyss's bedroom window, and of course, the first thing that came to mind was, escape. I walked up to the window and unlocked it, by the time I got the window open Ala and Promyss entered the room.

"Trying to find a way out, Aulea?" Ala giggled, "That's how I felt too."

I turned around, "No, I just needed air... that's all." I let go of the windowsil and sat back down on Promyss's bed.

The three of us talked about what happened until Promyss was blue in the face. Ala told me about her two encounters, I do believe this whole chat was eating at Promyss. A few times Promyss's mom, Rose, walked by and peared into the room, I swear the look on my face said: help me. The fourth time she walked by she came in and gave all of us hugs. I felt safe and sound in her arms, like _this is where I belong._


	6. ch6 happy trails

**Six - Happy trails [keeps it to herself]**

It was around ten pm when Rose finally asked how I was getting home. I told her I was going to walk home and she was unsure of my idea and told me she'd think on it. Promyss's brother, Rilee drove Ala home, since they were dating anyhow...

Promyss and I sat in the living room watching Tila Taquila. Tila is a girl who is spoiled enough to start her own T.V show to find her "truth love" ...pfft, I personally think it's a joke, I mean c'mon on... get a grip and do it the old fasion way. Then I got bored and had an urge to pee, I head down the hall way to the bathroom, mean while Rose and her husband, Liam were discussing my visit.

_"Something is wrong, you should have seen the look on Aulea's face when I gave her a hug, A HUG LIAM." Rose sounded extremely upset, "I hope Elle's new husband hasn't done anything to her." _

_"What gives you that idea, Rose? I honestly think that Elle has a hold on her husband." Liam stood up and walked towards the bedroom door where I was standing, I backed up making my way to the bathroom, "What do you think happened?" _

_Rose sighed, "Then look in her eyes, they say something-" _

_"Like what, Rose? You can't just make assumptions when you have no idea what's going on. Don't worry about it, we made it clear to Aulea, she has us to talk to if anything happens." Liam reassured his wife that I was fine. _

_"She won't though, Liam, she'd keeps it to herself until Promyss gets it out of her. You don't get it." _

I was slightly relieved but scared that one of them would aproach me with billions of questions, namely, Rose. I locked the bathroom door behind me and closed the window before I unbuckled my pants to release the preasure. A knock on the bathroom door startled me from my consintration, "Uhh yup?"

There was no answer. I finished, flushing the toilet and quickly washing my hands. I opened the bathroom door and looked around, shaking it off I made my way back to the family room where Promyss and I were watching T.V, just before I got to the cornor, Rose appeared, scaring the shit out of me. I bumped into her causing her to drop most of her folded laundry, "I'm so sorry, I am so jumpy today, Rose, I am so, so, sorry!" I pleaded for forgiveness.

"Honey, calm down, it's alright, you can just," Rose looked down at the clothing then back at me, "umm, help me fold them again."

I was okay with that. I followed Rose into her bedroom. She dumped the unfolded laundry on her bed and showed me how to fold her towels. She watched me carefully, in everything that I did.

"Is everything alright, Aulea?" She came out and asked.

My heart stopped and I suddenly forgot how to swallow, "I'm fine, I'm just tired." Rose didn't look convinced... at all.

I finished folding the clothing and towels and hurried out of her room.

"Thank you, sweet heart." I heard her say.

I whispered, _you're welcome. _As I walked away I pulled my sweater over my bottom and looked behind me to see if she followed. Once I got back into the living room Promyss got up from the couch and told me that I was getting a ride home. I wasn't surprised, like hell I'd walk home in my condition.

Promyss stopped as she passed me on the way to her room, "You're going to drive me crazy..."

-

Rose opened and unlocked the pasanger door of her sunfire, I let Promyss in before me and I got into the front seat. I looked back at Promyss's house as we pulled out of the drive way, I didn't want to go home...

"You girls are so quiet this evening." Rose looked back at Promyss then at me.

Promyss didn't say anything, she put her head set on as soon as she got into the car. I focussed on the road a head, "How are you doing, Rose?"

"I took Rilee to get his quad fixed yesterday and Liam and I went out for dinner last night, how about you?" Rose answered.

"I got my computer fixed the other day."

Rose nodded, "Polly must be getting pretty big, hey?"

Black swoomed over me and I felt cold, "Yeah," I sat up straight and reached over to open the window, "Can you pull over?"

"What, why? What's wrong, Aulea?" Rose panicked; the car slowed down, "Are you going to be -"

The car door flew open as soon as I opened it... I threw up all over the side of the car, choking on a piece of food, I began to cry out loud, "I didn't ask for this! Oh God!" I fell to my knees with my fists in the air. Rose turned the ignition off and got Promyss's attention. When I closed my eyes, I saw him. I wrapped my arms around my stomach trying to find a way out of that allusion. I felt a hand upon my shoulder and then someone breathing on my neck, I jumped, looked up, "I don't want to go home!"

"Promyss, I need to you call Elle," Rose passed Promyss her cell phone, "Tell her that Aulea's vomitting everywhere."

Rose helped me to my feet and held onto me, "What is going on kid?"

...Everything went black.


End file.
